Overall, we have continued to accrue considerable numbers of patients on this protocol: (current total 88) the focus this year continues to be obtaining biopsies as delineated in the original protocol for thymidine replacement. The results have been variable, but no toxicity was encountered in biopsy of these patients. We continue to control some of the unresectable sarcomas, many of whom now have received prior chemotherapy, for whom there is no practical option. These have been published in Cancer. A long-term follow-up of the glioblastoma results has been published last year in the Journal of Clinical Oncology. A review article was just published in the British Journal of Radiology. We have started a small pilot study for IUdR in locally advanced head and neck cancers: 11 patients have been treated and we have documented high IUdR uptake and high response rates. A manuscript is in preparation. We are planning to treat a few locally advanced prostate cancers to assess whether we obtain adequate thymidine replacement in this site.